Magnetic data storage drive read and write heads transform a magnetic field of a magnetic data storage medium into an electrical current that can be analyzed to determine the data content of the magnetic data storage medium and transform an electrical current into a magnetic field to store data at the magnetic data storage medium, respectively. The health of such heads is imperative to the consistent and reliable operation of a magnetic data storage drive, as damaged or out-of-specification heads can fail to read or write data or incorrectly read or write date to the magnetic data storage medium.